User blog:Maudie Thropple/Of Otters,Pirates, and War!
Authors Note:This is a fanfic I started writing before I joined this site, I had a poll on my page to help me decide waether or not to post and continue this story, well, seven some votes was enough for me! so here it is, and please comment if you like it.(It'll probably suck xP Prolouge This is a tale of Otters,Pirates and war, of tyranny and justice,of right and wrong, of triumph...and tradgedy. Here Evil will strike, perhaps kill, and win. But you must read on to learn the tale...... chapter One Dark,angry purple clouds rolled and boiled fircely accross the dark night sky,Mountinous waves churned and crashed all around;Blinding lightnig followed by deafening thunder ruled the darkness, and evil was on the high seas! Suddenly, a flash of lightning momentarilly reavealed an enormous corsair ship.Abord it it's captain, an elegantly dressed, horificly evil fox! Zothgarr Von!A name none who knew him would ever forget!Zothgarr Von!That terrible fox, firce, ruthless, cruel.Zothgarr Von!his ships, all crewed by a motley assortment of weasels,ermine,ferrets,stoats, and rats,But no foxes.Just that single, dreaded Fox!Zothgarr Von!As the thunder boomed out,a wicked, cruel ripped from his throught. "Ahaahaahahahahar!Come to me my little otterlings!Ahahahar!!!" As he neared his quarry, an evil grin spread accross his features.A most un-pleasant grin. Zothgarr's quarry as it turned out, were not going to give up so soon.Though they did make for an extreamly unsual sight; for it was a small ship crewed by none other than Captain Gurrsum Bikkle D. Strongclaw, terror of the high seas and her recently liberated crew of young, very young, otters.the captain was a Mole pirate. "Ahar me bootiful young'uns! Youm below deck! Iffen youm wan'ts to escape yon Zothgarr, row for you'm young loives moi mateys!" she belted out in her strange dialect. The crew were about a score of young otters, most of them under ten seasons old, though a few were in their teens. Thunder boomed out as Gurrsum skillfully manned the tiller. Regardless of the rageing storm, young otters scurried about every where battening down the hatches and relaying captains ordersto the rowers below.Gurrsum's ship ws very well provisioned, a fact which added considerable weight to the ship. "Ahoy! Jettison the vikkles! kep on'y one carsk o' woter!" "But captian Gurrsum marm, we need the provisions to eat! how will we live without them?"Shouted a young otter above the storm. "Never you mind naow young Samlin, How'll we survoive with 'em? jes do as oi say." "Aye Aye cap'n!"Samlin threw a smart salute and left to carrie out orders.An otter maid named Brisom Climbed up the rigging amidst the wind and rain clinging perilously to the mast with three claws while shading her eyes against the rain with the other as she peered into the storm in an attempt to discover their pursuers position through the blackness.A flash illuminated the ship for a moment and to Brisoms horror it was only 100 meters away! "Cap'n!their gainin on us quick!" she franticly shouted to Gurrsum. "Thoi wont cartch us iffin' oi can 'elp it! Burd, goo an' drop provisions on them shipper." A giant parrot flew from her shoulder and dropped the heavy chests of food on Zothgarr's ship punching huge holes in the deak and causeing much concern abord said vessal. The parrot retuned to her shoulder althogh he was twice her size and just sat there observing their plight. Meenwhile, Below deck, Brisom encouraged the rowers. "Go on, you're doin' great! keep at it!" "Brisom."the pitiful sob came froman otter barely five seasons. "I can't not row anuther bit! I'mma bout t'fall down!" " What are you doing on oar duty Dewclaw?! Here, let me take your oar." Dewclaw happily agreed and forgetting the storm, wandered above deck and the underfed otter was instantly sweapt up by the strong winds and blown up against the side of the ship where she hit her head violently knocking her out. a spare canvas was blown over her and she lay bleeding slightly from her wound unknown to anybeast. Zothgarr's ship, the bluddfang, was making rapid progress on Gurrsum and the moleship. Samlin Was frantic,"Captain! thier going to catch us!" He screemed. "Hurr, ee rarscely foxer daon't know this yur woter loike oi! I'll show eem! Zurr Samlin! When oi give's ee sigernal, tell ee deak hands to trow all the furniture,cargo, an' harf ee water carsks overboard and ee rowers t'pull with all they moight!" "Aye aye cap'n!" a moment later, Gurrsum gave the signal. Brisom pulled with all her might. She thought;at least there's no shortage of wind She strained to keep up her energy. Samlin had wisely ordered the rowers to switch out with fresh rowbeasts, But Brisom had refused, she knew that she was stronger than the others, better fed, and older.Now it ws a fight to keep herself from feinting, and to keep pulling with all her strength. Furiously, Zothgarr watched the lighter, smaller moleship pull away rapidly. He was determined not to let them escape.He thought of the maddening circumstances that caused him to be in this position. "How dare that stupid mole be so audatious as to free my slaves! How dare they escape!I am the Lord of the sothern isles! How DARE they!" Accordingly, he ordered his rowmaster to drive the rowbeasts harder. The rowmaster drove the rowers mercilessly. "Row ye worthless toads! Row or I'll flay ye alive! Row ye plinkey pawed, barrel bottemed, butter brained, flinkey eyed oafs!ROW!!!!" SNAP CRACK! the long snaking whip circled and snaped over their heads, often striking their uncovered backs. "Samlin! Knaow tell ee rowers t'stop dead when oi sigernals, then goo at it again when oi signal again!" "b-b-b-b..." "JUST DO ET SAMLIN!!!!" Smlin ran down to the galley opening and told the rowers what to do. Brisom, who's seat was just under the hatch, the rain blowing full in her face, stared up at him incredulous, but obedeiant.She was exausted! None the less, she rowed on valiantly. Zothgarr saw the moleship stop dead. "The fools! I have them now!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The bluddfang barreled down on them.But he had faith in Gurrsum. he galnced over at Brisom. To his horror, she had fallen in a dead feint!The sudden stop had proved to much for her strained mucles. Samlin wanted to shake her, shout at her, make her say somthing, Anything! But instead, he slid into the bench where she had been pulling alone. He took up her oar and watched Gurrsum for the signal. She gave it. Samlin shouted with all his might."NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Knowing that their lives depended on it,Samlin rowed like a madbeast. Zothgarr was right behind moleship. He knew they couldn't ecape him. "foolish otters! how dare they think they can escape me! I am Lord of all the islands! Lord of all the sea! none can ecape Zothgarr!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" At the helm, Gurraum was apparantly calm, despite the fact that their lives seemed about to end.Suddenly, Gurrsum veered sharpley to the left, almost rolling the ship over on it's side! all of the rowers were sent tumbling from their seats as the moleship sailed away smoothly. back on the Bloodfang, Zothgarr was about to give the order to board the moleship, when she veered away! Zothgarr had no time to be puzzled, in a flash of lightning,a rockey island only ten yards in diameter was momentarily lit up, but too late. CRAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moleship sailed away quickly, bound for an island several leagues away from where Bluddfang was now marrooned. * * * So do you like it so far? I'm a novice writer and I would be beond happy if you would give me feedback. Constructive critisism is more than welcome.--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 04:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts